The Art of War
by RetroTunes
Summary: Three new students enter the Academy during a civil war between the school's three Houses. As they adjust to new surroundings, shaking up this new world they live in, a dark plot is unveiled putting an ancient secret in danger.
1. Chapter 1

The Art of War

* * *

Chapter 1  
Blossom

In the land of gods and monsters, I was an angel,  
Living in the garden of evil,  
Screwed up, scared, doing anything that I needed,  
Shining like a fiery beacon.  
-Lana Del Ray, Gods and Monsters

My black Mary Jane heels clacked loudly in the empty halls of The Academy's main building. What could I say? I walked loudly when I'm nervous. Speaking of nervous my palms starting sweating as I clenched my fists. Pausing, I wiped them against my gray, pleated skirt.

I really shouldn't be this nervous, I was only going to see my 'father' also know as the chairman. To be honest he terrified me. The other reason was my sisters. The thought of them made me sigh audibly. I dreaded even being in the same room as them these days. Buttercup was extremely violent, rude, and was itching to snap my neck. Bubbles was no better. She had become a manipulative girl and when provoked, could be just as violent as her sister. Together the two were a nuclear bomb waiting to go off. Angels and demons certainly did not mix.

Lost in thought, I hadn't even realized I arrived at the large maple doors marked 'Chairman's Office'. Even with the thick door I could hear my sisters' voices screaming. I thought about waiting a couple more seconds to go in but I was already late enough as it was getting caught up in a spell gone wrong in the library. I took a deep breath as I pushed one of the doors open.

"You _ambushed_ our freshman-" Bubbles cut off her sentence as I walked in. She sat back in the plush armchair on the right not interested in letting me know what was being discussed. She glared at Buttercup who had a amused look on he face from the reaction she was getting from her sister.

"Well if it isn't the wicked witch of the wet herself." She smirked.

"Now, now Buttercup. We have much more important matter at hand then your petty feud." The chairman chided in a dark tone. His chair behind the large maple desk was turned away from them so he was facing the window. The girls instantly stopped. Their father was definitely someone to be feared even by them. He always dressed in black and had eight large, black and green tentacles protruding from his back. They wriggled around like living creatures. The sisters always made sure to push their chair back out of their range when they came.

"Yes Professor." They said in unison. He never let them call him father just Professor because that's what he was. There was dark rumors circling him about the screams that could sometimes be heard in schools's catacombs.

"Very good then. We're expecting several new students later this week. They're quite something different from what we usually receive. Each of you take a few files from my desk." He commanded.

I took two as Buttercup took two also. Bubbles automatically took the one eager to do the least amount of work possible. I rolled my eyes.

I opened mine gently, not trying to crumple anything. The first one was nothing too ordinary, a freshman transfer. Name: Julie Smith. Power/Race: Elemental (magnetic). A picture of blonde girl, slightly of the chubby side was also attached. I glanced over at Buttercup and Bubbles out of the corner of my eye. Buttercup looked indifferent but Bubbles looked confused. I saw her raise her brows like she always did when she didn't understand something.

"P-Professor! This file… Butch Jojo. It says human?" My head snapped up to look at her file. She wasn't lying. I shook my head in disbelief. The idea of humans in our school was ridiculous. They would easily be killed by who knows what. It was also dangerous to us too. Last thing I needed was humans at the gates.

The Professor chuckled darkly. "Yes that is correct. I make no mistakes. We have four new, _human_ students joining us this year.

"Four?" I asked. I answered my own question by looking over my second file. Name: Boomer Jojo, human also. He definitely looked human with baby blue eyes and shiny blonde hair. I had to do a double take at this one. He looked exactly like the blonde girl sitting to my left.

Buttercup spoke out too declaring both of hers were also human. Another Jojo and pretty girl named Robin Snyder.

The Professor continued, "They're apart of my newest experiment. I have a slight notion they'll be an interesting addition to our school. I expect you three to ,how do we say, watch over them. Give them a warm welcome, become mentors. Especially you Blossom." This made me swallow nervously.

Buttercup looked outraged. Her leather, pointed tail whipped out behind her and sharp, twisted horns sprouted from her head. "I a'int babysitting no humans!" She growled.

"You will do as I say!" The Professor's voice boomed. Buttercup shrank back and I heard Bubbles let out a tiny whimper. My own legs started shaking ever so slightly.

"They arrived in two days. I expect to have my orders carried out. Now leave."

The girls and I wasted no time scrambling for the door. Outside there were no goodbyes. We each went separate directions, eager to return back to our dorm houses. Even the school itself seemed one edge as the dim torches on the wall flickered. I pushed pass a door that took me outside. The cool night air ruffled my long red hair slightly, moving my red headband from its place. I took the cobble path pass several ancient looking, gothic buildings until I reached one with a bronze sun above the doorway. The entrance was also covered in the runes and protection circles the other Witches and I had put up only this morning. It helped keep the other Houses out.

The entrance hall was mostly empty with the exception of a small group of students many of which were reading. As Junior Head of the Sol House it was my job to advise them to return to their rooms soon. As I made my way up to my private room I checked for any other activity. I was still in shock from the news I heard so I couldn't exactly think straight. How would I tell my House? There would be chaos in the morning, chaos I was too tired to even think about.

As I opened the double doors to my room, I silently thanked the heavens for not having a roommate. I buried my head into the plush pink comforter eager to forget the night's events.


	2. Chapter 2

The Art of War

* * *

Chapter 2

Brick

That feeling that doesn't go away just did

And I walked a thousand miles to prove it

And I'm caught in the crossfire of my own thoughts

The colour of my blood is all I see on the rocks

As you sail from me

-Ellie Goulding, My Blood

Dodge. Punch. Block. Then aim for the face.

This was my usual routine when It came to fighting. Worked like a charm too. My fist collided with the guy's face, leaving red stains on the my knuckles. Butch, my right hand man and brother, kicked him in the stomach for good measure. That'd show him not to mess with the Jojo brothers anymore.

As I gloated in my victory, I felt Boomer suddenly nudge me hard. He cursed under his breath. "Shit, principal's on his way." I looked in the up sharply. Sure enough that fat pig was approaching our small 'party'.

Boomer the charmer walked over to him. "Principal Higgins, my man! What a pleasure to see you on this day." I couldn't help but grin at my brother's charade. His act change every time. Higgins face turned red as he shoved Boomer off. He spluttered out shaking furiously , "You. Three. My. Office. Now." He called the school nurse over to the bleeding boy on the ground before taking us to his office.

Ah good 'ol Higgins' office. It was pathetic to some I've seen at my many other schools. I slouched back in my hard, wooden chair and placed my feet on his desk. Boomer and Butch copied my motions as usual. Higgins looked at shoes in disgust but said nothing. After three months of us he knew better.

"This if the seventh incident this week!" He said patting his red, sweating face with a paper towel. "You're not even suppose to be in school right now. You're still suspended from yesterday!"

I sighed looking for answer but Boomer beat me to it. "You see Higgins we we didn't go to class so technically we weren't in school…"

His secretary poked her curly head in informing him to pick his phone up, cutting Boomer off. "Hey Helen, looking good today! New hair?" She rolled her eyes at him, exiting. Under his breath I heard him mutter "She wants me." That earned him my elbow to his ribs.

Higgins listened to whoever was on the other line for a full minute just replying with yes and I understand. Butch with his ADHD started fidgeting with the rubbix cube on his desk. You'd think he'd grow it out by now but he still had his flight or fight instinct on. Finally Higgins put the phone down.

"Well?" I asked impatiently. I had a feeling I already knew the verdict.

"That was administration. They're absolutely fed up with you. They called your current foster family and I'm sorry but they can no longer handle you three either." He looked at them with pity which I noticed causing me to growl at him. I don't take nobody's pity and certainly didn't need it. Me and my brothers took care of ourselves just fine.

Higgins continued, "Fortunately another school heard of your situation and offered a place at their school. There's not much information out about them out and they're very exclusive and private we were shocked when they called. Social Services said they have one more foster family left if your willing—"

I shot up at this. I refused to go to another foster family just to beaten and kicked out weeks later. "What about this joint were you saying?" Butch put down the cube. "Wtf man? I'm not cool with any preppy school!" I ignored his comment, he couldn't understand anyway.

"They'll pay for everything, free food, board, and it'll get Social Services off your back."

Boomer laughed humorlessly. "Can't be worse than what we have. I don't care anymore I'll follow Brick anyway." I grinned at this. Boomer could be smart if he wanted. We both looked at Butch. "Fuck it, fine I'll go."

It was settled, we'd go. "So Higgins, what's this place even called."

Higgins squinted at the papers. "Says here, The Academy…"

After being removed from the school, I found us standing on the side of

a deserted road a day later. Giving us each only a backup to get our stuff, Social Security gave us instructions from the school to wait here for a car to pick us up. So far it was late. Boomer sat down in the dirt while Butch paced back and forth.

"Do you mind?" I asked suddenly becoming annoyed. He paused for a split second. "No I don't prick." I shifted my stance eager to start a fight. I always got like this when I got nervous and Butch was easy to tick off.

He was about to take the first swing when Boomer interrupted. "Settle down assholes. Cars here."

Sure enough a sleek, expensive looking, black car was speeding towards us. A girl with frizzy, red hair and dressed in yellow and purple wasted no time getting out of the passenger side. I knew her type just from looking at her. Spoiled, rich, and slutty.

"I'm Princess Morbucks, your beautiful escort and obviously you're the Jojos." She glanced over us from head to toe. "Impressive. Well then fon't just stand there, get in. I don't want to waste more time!"

Suprisingly, there was someone else in the backseat. He had spikey brown hair, freckles, and wore a shirt that read 'Mitch Rocks'. He held his hand out to us as we entered.

"Names' Mitch and you?" I hesitantly took his hand. "Brick and this is Boomer," gesturing to my right, "and Butch" gesturing to my left. When introductions were done I turned towards Princess in the passenger seat who was rapidly texting on her phone.

"So what's the deal with this place anyway?"

"Hmm the Academy?" She paused to text something with her purple acrylics. "Well of _course_ the most beautiful, popular girl there is me. Though I still need my prince..." She winked at me making me throw up in my mouth a little. I was interested in starting something with her so I just rolled my eyes and slouched in my seat.

After what felt like hours later we turned onto a narrow deserted road. It was completetly surrounded by what seemed like a forest. Assuming we were almost there , I nudged Butch and Boomer awake. Boy, they both snored like thunder. Mitch was already awake but he had headphones one.

At the end of the road was a large, black iron gate that seemed to extend forever in both directions. The gate automatically opened when our car approached. The driver who had been silent came around to open everyone's door. Boomer rubbed his eyes sleepily, "Why are we getting out here?"

I looked around too. As far I could see was forest and dirt path the split in two directions.

Princess smirked as she held up her phone for them to see. "I have instructions to let you out here. They said for you to walk up to the school's main building." She then pointed us towards the left path. "If you follow that path and always stick to the right you'll get there. But before you go—" Before they could blink she leaned over and snapped a picture of them before getting back to car.

As it sped away I heard Butch yell "Wtf Bitch!" I shrugged silently agreein geith him.

"Cmon guys" motioning my brothers and Mitch to follow. "Let's get this shit over with."


	3. Chapter 3

Art of War

Dictionary-

Luna- House of the Moon and all dark creatures.

Estrella- House of the Stars and all creatures of the light.

Sol- House of the Sun and human-like beings with 'powers'.

* * *

Thanks everyone for the reviews! Hope everyone enjoys this chapter becuase things are getting interesting now!

-Retro

* * *

Chapter 3

Bubbles

Your built like a goddess and it seems like you been stressin'

Specially when ya nose red from the case special diet coke

You need more bread now you got no rent

You blow that money money you try to window shop

You blow another hundred shes fuckin' gone till the day

Have some nights down town and ya' daddy don't know you're out

-The Weeknd, The Host

After the meeting with the Chairman last night, I found myself walking in the opposite direction of Estrella, the Star House's dorms. It wasn't like I wasn't tired becuase trust me I was. I just had to talk to someone. That someone happened to be my bestfriend Serena, a mermaid with pretty green eyes and wavy auburn hair. She already at the lake dock as I expected. She clearly wasn't in human form as half he body was submerged in water.

"Bubbles! What's up?" She called I has approched her and sat on the dock. I forced a smile for her. I wasn't sure how much I could tell her aout tonight's events.

"Nothing, just needed to see you." I looked up at the moon. Only a couple more nights 'til full moon. "I had to see my father tonight. I don't like what he had to say."

"And what was that?" She motioned for me to go on.

I sighed and adjusted my pajama bottoms I was weaing. I already changed out my uniform for the day not expecting to be called in so late.

"Well were getting some new students and let's just say they're _different_... Things are already bad enough has it is. Estrella's freshman class was ambushed today by Luna. No kills but several injuries. The Heads of the House were not expecting it at all. Last thing I need to worry about is a couple of new students." I felt guilty hiding the fact humans were coming but I was sure she wouldn't be too mad when she found out I held information from her later.

Ella blinked slowly when I finished. "Then don't. Let that witch you call your sister handle it. You and Ella should be planning a counter-attack on Luna."

That was true. Ella was the Senior Head of Estrella and A Faery Queen. Knowing her constant desire for revenge, I was sure she was plotting with the others right now.

I smiled at Serena and gave her an awkward hug. "And this is why I love you!"

I said goodnight to her despite the fact that the sun would be rising in four hours. This time I actually headed to my dorm. Ours was by far the best. Unlike the boring Sol House and unkept Luna House, Estrella's was well kept, colorful, elegant, and surrounded by the gardens kept by Fae.

I opened the double doors to out beautiful entrance hall. My slippers made no noise against the shiny white tiled floor. The huge crystal chandelier glowed dimmly as I took the double staircase up to second floor. I had to continue all the way to the fifth floor which was only reserved for the four Heads of Estrells. One for Freshmen, Sophmore, Junior(mine), and Senior. As I passed Ella's room I heard shuffling that suggested she was still awake. I hesitated, mentally debating whether I should go talk to her now or wait until the morning. My sleepiness told me to pick the later.

I took a key out of my sweater to unlock my double doors. I loved my room. It was mostly white with touches of baby blue. I got my own kitchenette supplied with my favorite snacks and drinks. I plopped myself down on my king-sized canopy bed, too tired to adjust my sheets. I had so much work to do in the morning I couldn't even bear to think about it as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Buttercup

I angrly stormed back to Luna as soon as the meeting was over. First of all I couldn't even stand to be in the same room as Bubbles. She was a bitch as usual. It honestly wasn't my fault her freshman were too weak to handle a little fight. Although I gotta admit it was fun… Second if I stayed any longer I was sure those tentcles wouldv'e killed me. Just thoguht made me, Buttercup, an arch-demon shiver.

I spread my leathery wings as soon as I got outside the main building. The Senior Head of Luna, Lilith, a succubus was throwing another big party. Luna had big parties every night. We were never tired seeing as the majority of us were nocturnal and the moon just strengthened us even more.

The party was in a forest clearing right behind the dorms. I flew over easily following the noise and smell of alcohol and blood.

I grinned, showing my pointy teeth at the sight before me. Vampires were drinking from a few humans that they found earlier from the town that was miles away, werewolves and demons danced and grinded against each other, the banshee singers screamed hardcore rock into the mics on the makeshift stage. To me this was a party.

I was greeted by everyone has I made my way over to the blood. "Hey BC, gonna feed tonight?" Jace, my friend with benefits asked.

"Yeah" I answered. "I need blood sooo badly tonight. Alcohol too and lots."

He laughed. "Sure thing babe. What do you want? Beer?" I nodded quickly before continuing my way over to the humans. A freshmen vamp was on my pick so I quickly shoved him away. I buried my teeth into the human's neck violently. Blood got all over my mouth as I drained them dry. Fulling full I tossed the body into the pile with the other dead ones. Centuries ago, when I was younger, I never killed. As the years passed I defintely grew more violent. As a matter of fact, It was my own father who urged me on. I was just a five-year old demon living in Ancient Greece when he found me. Thank hell he did.

Jace kept his promise and brought me a red cup full of liquid. I downed it in less than a second. "Cmon Jace, is that all you got? You should know it takes alot more than a cup to get a demon like me drunk."

"Come with me and—" Jace was cut off by the sound of screams. I whipped around quickly looking for the source, I wouldn't mine a fight tonight. I felt my tail come out and my horns sprout. Right by the bonfire was two guys going at it, classic vampire v. werewolf style. They fight was getting pretty bad but none of us made any move to stop it. That was the way things were done in Luna. The weakest didn't deserve to be here if they couldn't fight. Funniest thing it was me who established that rule about three decades ago.

Just when it seemed the vamp was about to be killed, someone shoved the werewolf off him.

"Who the fuck do you think—" I started but was cut off when I saw who it was. Lilith. I dropped to my knees and everyone followed my lead. Everything had gone silent. Lilith's eyes had fire in them and she looked possibly angry. Opps.

"Buttercup. Tonight is a celebration. Today we successfully ambushed Estrella and took over the Great Hall. I hold this party in my name to rejoice and yet these fools dare to disrupt it?!"

My head dropped. Oh great, I just keep getting myself in more and more trouble today. "My apologies, Lilith. I did not realize it was you—"

"But your suppose to be my second in command! Show a little more responsibility or I'll be forced to demote you."

"Yes of course."

Lilith ordered a few seniors to kick the vampire and werewolf out as the party continued like nothing happened. She motioned me over to her to contiue our conversation.

"Fuck BC, stop forcing me to call you out like that!" As I got closer I got a better look at her in full succubus form. Her long glossy, black hair was pulled into a high ponytail and she was dressed in a revealing bodysuit and black combat boots complete with studs. I sighed in relief when I saw amusement in her black eyes.

"Lills" I said using my nickname for her. "Sorry, I'm out of control tonight. My sister…"

"Oh that's right you went to a 'meeting'. How was it? Must've been hell seeing those bitches."

"They don't matter at the moment. I have bigger news for you. We're expecting new students soon."

"So? We always get a couple every month."

"This is different Lills. They're human." I whispered. I'm pretty sure I wasn't suppose to tell anyone but I felt telling Lilith might be valuable and a good way to get back on her good side.

She was silently for a full minute before speaking up. "Interesting. Now why?"

I shrugged. "He won't tell us. Said it's an experiment."

"We can use this to our advantage. You can go now but I expect you to be be at Luna's meeting tomorrow night."

I agreed to her terms and left to go find another drink. Tomorrow there would hell for me.


	4. Chapter 4

Art Of War

Chapter 4

* * *

Butch

Fuck this. We've literally been walking for about two hours. Brick and Boomer walked ahead of me and Mitch. I actually was starting to like the guy. We had the same interest in women, drinking and fighting. Maybe, just maybe I'd let him hang around me.

We finally came to another damn split path. We waited for Brick to decide which way to go. His face was beginning to match his stupid red hair and stupid red hat.

"Pretty sure it's this way" Brick suggested weakly. "Shit, I can't remeber what she said." Personally, my guts told me to go the other way.

"Bet it's that way." I lazily pointed towards the opposite direction. Brick rolled his eyes, "I highly doubt it. I'm always right retard!"

"Well then you two idiots go your way while me and Mitch go my way!"

Mitch's eyes widened slightly. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Maybe we should stick together—"

"Shut up asshole!" I snapped at him. "I'm right so chill. Now let's go."

Thirty minutes later I knew I was right. Wow, that's a first.

"Man what do you know? You were right!" Mitch exclaimed. I grinned. "Number one rule man: Don't ever doubt me!"

We took in the sights around us. There was absolutely no one around the large. Gothic buildings that were made of light brown stone. We obviously came up through the back or something because there were'nt any signs or shit like that. I led Mitch up to one building with dead looking grass. I don't know why, it just _compelled_ me. I noticed the moon symbol above the doorway and a pile of chains left to the side of the door.

"What do you think those were for?" Mitch asked me nervously.

"I don't give a shit. There's probably someone in here so let's just go inside and ask around."

"Fine. Let's just hurry this up."

I tugged the door handle. It was solid and heavy so I literally had to drag it open. Inside it looked like a dorm. The first floor resembled a living room with couches and armchairs littered with glass bottles and pizza boxes. There was no TVs only fireplaces and an old looking chandelier hanged from the ceiling right near the double staircase. The entire place just seemed _old_.

What are you doing hear?" A tiny joice called making me jump. A young girl of probably Asian descent sat in the middle of stairs with a mischievous look on her face.

Mitch took a step towards her. "We're the er– new students. Know anybody we can speak to?"

The girl stood up and started walking towards us. "I'm Miranda. I'm Freshman Head of this dorm. And I would get Lilith who's in charge here but I'm sure everyone's still passes out drunk from the party last night."

Parties and Alcohol? Already I was starting like it here.

"Don't count me out yet Miranda." Behind Miranda was an older girl with long, silky black hair and black eyes to match. She was tall, gorgeous, and had a rocking body.

"I'm Lilith obviously. I run things around here. I already know who you are–" She nodded at me before looking over Mitch. "—but you certainty aren't Boomer or Brick Jojo _or_ Julie Smith. So who exactly are you?"

Mitch shrugged. "That chick, Princess or whatever, just told me to get into the car."

"Fair enough. Say-" Lilith strode over and wrapped her arms around the both of us. "You guys look tired. Why don't you stay for awhile a talk to me?"

"Why not?"

* * *

Boomer

When Butch left with Mitch, Brick was orginally furious. His, I quote, "natural leadership" was being challenged and he did not appreciate that. He would not stop talking about all the times he was ever right and how he was right this time and blah blah blah.

"Boomer are you even listening to me anymore?"

"Nope." Might as well as be honest. "I personally don't agree with either of you but whatever. Are we almost there yet? I'm about to pass out from starvation."

"Yeah sure. I think I see something up ahead..."

Sure enough it was another large gate. This time it lead to the actual school.

I read the words on the gate. "The Academy…"

We pressed the ancient loooking buzzer and the gate swung open hitting me smack in the face.

"Oww. This is gonna leave a freaking bruise!"

Brick rolled his eyes at me. "Ok pretty-boy you can get ice later. Hurry up before the gate knocks you out again."

"Not funny man."

I slung my single backpack over my shoulders as we opened the door to the Adminstration office. It had the same gothic apperance as the other buildings but was only about the size of a single room. Even the insides old looking with creaky floorboards, shakey chandeliers, and odd pictures on the wall. The women sitting at the desks suprisingly didn't have any computers or _any_ technology for that matter.

I approached the first woman at the enterance. "Excuse me Miss, me and the brother are new here." She smiled at me and unconsiously started to bat her eyelashes at me. No surprise, I had most women wraped around my fingers. Proud to say mor ethan Brick or Butch.

"Of course darling." She brought out a heavy, leather book from underneath the desk. It had thousands of tabs with names sticking out from the sides and the cover was written in a foreign language. "Let's see. You're obviously the Jojo's, everyone knows that you see it's not often we get new students after the first month." She flipped the book around so It faced us. "Just sign the log here sweetie."

We both signed the book and then continued to sign several papers.

Bricks eyebrows furrowed as he read one. "The school cannot be held responsible for any deaths and/or injuries?"

"Standard stuff honey. We take alot of trips." She, Darla she told to call her, explained casually.

"Might as not wait for the rest of your party." She said speaking of Butch. "I'll call down a student to escort you guys to dorms. She'll also give you guys the tour."

I sat on the wooden bench waiting for the chick. I hope most of the girls here were hot.

Only a few minutes had passed when a girl rushed in out of breath. She was tall and beautiful with long red hair exactly like Brick's. They could be twins except while she had pink eyes, he had red ones. The girl word a red a gray uniform that was conservative yet in a way modern.

"Sorry Miss Drugal, there was an explosion in Brewing–" she only finally noticed us, "I mean Chemistry. It was really bad." She straightened herself out before sticking out a delicate hand. I swore it was for me but Brick took it first mesmerized by her already.

"I'm Blossom. I know your Brick and Boomer if I remember correctly. Where's Julie Smith and Butch Jojo?"

"I never met a Julie Smith coming up here and Butch is on his way… I think." Brick answered.

She didn't reply to him for a moment. Blossom titled her head like she was thinking. Damn she was cute I couldn't help but think. I could just stare at her all day counting her freckles...

"Well I don't think we should wait up for them. C'mon let's go you two."Blossom answered and led us outside. Brick walked right beside her leaving me in the rear.

Damn even her walk was sexy.

* * *

Gosh this chapter took me forever! How did I do writing for Butch and Boomer? Was I too OOC?

Also here's a question to you guys for reviews: If you had to be in a House which one would it be? And why?


	5. Chapter 5

Special Thanks to Kyogan-Saori for the first review on Chapter Four! Also turtleluver18 for following and favoriting!

Also remember to check out my profile for extras and etc. I post most all outfits and scenery stuff on there.

* * *

Chapter 5

Blossom

"So that was the Attendance office and we're coming up to the main building."

I glanced at Brick next to me out of the corner of my eye. For a human he was intimidating. I felt the pressure of his eyes on me. The other one, Boomer, lagged behind us. To top it off, I still had to solve the Julie Smith mystery and that required talking to Princess. Just the thought of her makes me roll my eyes.

"So the main building is one of the oldest on campus. There's the Grand Hall but it's kinda off limits to all but those in the Luna House..."

"Luna?" Brick asked.

"Oh sorry I wasn't thinking straight. At the Academy students are split into three different Houses based upon a test you'll take later. There's Sol, which I'm in, red and gray uniforms. The House of the Sun. Estrella, House of the Stars, they wear white and blue. Finally there's Luna. The Moon House. Their colors are black and green."

Brick stopped in the hallway. "What kind of test? I didn't sign up for any test!"

His muscles were tense. I couldn't help but wonder about this human. Now that I thought about it, if I didn't know before hand, I wouldv'e assumed he was a Warlock at the very least.

I gave him and Boomer who had also stopped a reassuring smile. "Don't worry it's more of a physical thing."

We toured the rest of the building without much any difficulty. My nervousness was fading too. Brick was really easy to talk to since we had a lot in common. We read the same human books, were interested in science and complained about out siblings. Boomer on the other hand strangely enough reminded me of Bubbles. Both self absorbed (though Boomer wasn't _nearly_ as bad as my sister) and both charmers.

When my group arrived at Sol for the next tour I suggested eating first since Boomer's stomach went off every five seconds.

Since Luna had control over the Grand Hall, Sol turned an old ballroom in our building into a temporary mess hall. Although a few of our Freshman had told me they liked this set-up better than being with the other Houses. When we got there a long table was already set up with basically every food imaginable. There was also speciality foods from the magical world. I let the boys dig in while I sipped water before trying to start a conversation.

"Is everything to your liking? Ugh I mean do you feel better now?" Grr. I had to remember I was talking to mere humans not the Faery Queen herself!

"Yeah it's–" Brick got cut off by the loud opening of the door. Two firls bounded in cheerfully. One was Bunny, my purple loving, hyper bestfriends. The other was Marceline with her curly, blue pigtails bouncing behind her. I was a little suspicous of the goldfish bowl she was carrying. She was sorta an outcast among the Freshman so I tried comforting her once and since then she stuck on me.

"Blossom! Blossom!" Marceline already started, not realizing we had guest. "You won't believe it. I finally got the trick I've working on!" She set the bowl down on the table.

"Okay watch!" She held her hand out in front on the bowl, furrowing her eyebrows in concentration. Before I could realize what she was doing, bubbles formed out the water taking the goldfish with them. Bubbles kept appearing until the bowl was dry. It finally dawned on me, Marceline was a water elemental… our guest were human. I gasped and jumped out of my seat tackling Marcy to the floor. The bubbles instantly popped showering us with water.

"Marcy! Do you realize what you've done? You just preformed magic in front of humans!"

"What the hell is going on?!" Boomer exclaimed with wide eyes. Both him and Brick were out of their seats.

"Yeah! What the fuck is wrong with you freaks?" Brick's gace started turning red and he started sweating pretty quickly. I got off of Marceline quickly.

S "Bunny hurry! I need you to–"

"I'm already on it." Bunny swiftly made her way over to Boomer first. He was too stunned to move so she had no problem making contact with him. You see, Bunny had the power to induce sleep and tamper with dreams. Just one touch and your knocke doug for a couple hours. It was a small power compared to others with stronger powers who could travel through dreams but useful nevertheless. She held her hand which glowed a faint purple on him for a few seconds before allowing him to pass out on the floor. She dashed over to Brick who was backing up into the wall.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Bunny was much faster than him and he failed in trying to stop what was happening. I sighed in relief after both were unconcious on the floor.

"Oh my gosh! What have I done!" I surveyed my damage. Marcy was still on the floor soaking wet and I had two human boys passed out on the floor. Worst of all, they saw what Marceline had done. I knew they would see magic eventually but I wasn't sure how I could possible explain it now. Tears escaped my eyes, sliding down my cheeks. I always had controland and when I felt as if I lost it, I just crumpled.

Bunny strode over to me hugging me gently. "Calm down Blossom it's okay. We can still fix everything."

"I'm the worse leader ever!"

Marceline silently joined us. "Blossom, I'm so so so so soooo sorry! I didn't know! Please don't tell Delphine…" Delphine was the Senior Head of the House and an oracle so I was pretty sure she saw all that. Oracles were extremely rare in our world and very powerful forces. I saw her rarely since she was so busy and left me to oversee everything. I resented her in way for that. This was suppose to be her job not mine.

"I can't even think about you now Marceline. Can you just go?"

A look of hurt appeared on her face. "O-Ok. I'm sorry." She whispered the last part silently and left the room.

I sighed heavily. I felt a little bad about it but, it had to be done. Now to clean up the bodies. Okay that sounded weird.

"Bunny, I'm going to use a levitation spell on the boys. Can you be on look out? I don't need the entire House seeing this."

"Sure thing Blossy." She smiled cheekily, "I'm a first class ninja!" That made me smile just a little. Even though we were two totally different people, I loved my bestfriend.

I slowly lifted my hand over the two bodies. A simple spell like this didn't require too much energy or concentration. I spoke the words in Latin. "Resuscitabo." My hand glowed a faint pink as the boys rose off the ground a couple of feet.

"Okay so we have to go upstairs since that's where their dorm rooms are." I was secretly hoping we didn't have to use the stairs since it could draw more attention to us but it was just my luck that's where they were staying until the test.

"I'm right behind you!" Bunny called taking the rear.

I looked both ways before exiting the room. The grand staircase was just a few feet away but we could'nt take it and definitely be seen. Instead I led Bunny and my 'cargo' around the corner to the emergancy staircase tucked in the corner of the building. I had to raise the boys higher off the ground so my hand wouldn't slip and accidently slam them into the rail or something.

After about three exhaustingly long flights of stairs we finally made it to the correct floor.

I had Bunny dig around in my uniform's vest's pocket for the dorm key. Only non-magic using students really used keys while the rest of us used echantments or power circles as locks. Bunny shoved the ancient looking key attached to a red ribbon into the lock opening the door.

The room was a decent size. It was ccolored in red and gold with the gray furniture. Near the back it had a living room typed area with a bookshelf and a small kitchnette. There were two small bedrooms but one bathroom to be shared. I set the boys down on the couch as gently as possible.

"How long until they wake up?"

"Three hours give or take. I don't how strong it was..."

"When they do wake up, I'll be there."

* * *

Butch

I took a sip of my beer. Mitch and I had just about finished eating and were topping everything off with beer.

"Did you enjoy that?" Lilth asked from her seat at the head of the table. She swirled her red wine around in her glass.

"Freakin' best meal I've ever had." Mitch answered slumping in his chair. "You Butch?"

"Mmmhh." I tried answering while sipping beer.

"Anyways, I'm having a party tonight. I have friends literally _dying_ to meet the cause of the rumors around here. You'll join us right?"

"Sure. I'm down to party." For some reason all I wanted was to please her. The girl basically commanded respect.

"Lovely." Lilth smiled showing sharp white fangs? No I had to be hallucinating. I wasn't that drunk though. "Follow me now, I'll show you to your room here and let you just hang out for awhile." Lilth got up and I instantly offerend my hand to her. She had me like no other woman before. Usually I had women lined up ready to take off their clothes but now I lived to please Lilith. It was weird.

"Thank you."

As we made our way upstairs besides the beer bottles and red cups there were these weird portraits on the walls. People with red and yellow eyes, fangs, ears, tails? I glanced at Mitch to see if he noticed too but he was making puppy eyes at Lilith.

Lilith made an abrupt stop in front of a worn looking door. But then again all of the doors looked shitty. She pulled two keys attached to dark green ribbons out of her bra which was lacy and black. Just my type.

She handed them to us. "Don't loose these or else you'll be locked out. Then you might have to sleep with me." She winked before reminding us,"Oh and the party's around midnight. Just follow the noise!"She turned to leave.

Mitch put his key into the lock. Inside the room was covered in green and black, my usual colors. There was the usual stuff, nicer than any of our rooms with foster families.

As soon as I got to my room and hit the bed, I was out cold. Better to sleep now and get drunk later.

* * *

Sorry for such a short peek at Butch and Mitch but I'm going to start off with them in Chapter 6. The story should also be picking up next chapter too some shocking things will be revealed! So review!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for such a long wait! I had several writer's blocks while doing this. Tis is the looonngggesstt chapter yet at nearly 4,000 words! Usually I shoot for 2.5k! Just a quick note: No offical pairings yet! Only time will tell!

Anyways, Happy reading.

* * *

Chapter 6

I'll hold your hand when you are feeling mad at me

Yeah when the monsters they won't go and

your windows won't close

I'll pretend to see what you see

-Waste, Foster The People

Blossom

I sat in the small living room very awkwardly. It was almost sunset. The boys had awaken finally and they were not happy at all but hey, if I was in their position I wouldn't be either. Especially not, considering the concussions Bunny gave them.I had gotten them both ice packs to help with the swelling since they tensed when I offered to use my magic.

Now came the hardest part. How the heck was I suppose to explain that magic really does exsist?! I swallowed nervously when Brick's red eyes locked with mine. "I suggest you explain now or else."

Now that kinda mad me angry. I was a witch who was best in her year. Why should I let a human tell me what to do? Especially one as arrogant and rude as Brick?!

"Watch your tongue human, I'm much stronger than you think. Now, The Acdemy isn't any _normal_ school. It's a school for the supernatural–"

"That's bullshit!" Boomer exclaimed. "There ain't such a thing as magic."

"Really now?" With a flick of my wrist, I used my ice magic to freeze his feet to the ground. He was absolutely speechless as he tried to escape.

Brick kept his cool. "Okay we believe you. Before you continue, what the hell _are_ you?"

"I'm a witch. I specialize in ice magic though. Bunny can use sleep-related magic and that little girl, Marceline, she's a water elemental. The entire House of Sol are basically witches, warlocks, elementals, half-bloods, and those with what you would call 'superpowers'. We're the closet thing human. Luna has demons, succubus, vampires, werewolves, and those horrid goblins. There's more but those are the biggest groups. Finally, Estrella is for fairies, angels, mermaids, nymphs those types of things. Now your obviously human so I have no clue why my father wanted you here."

"Your father?"

"Yeah, the Chairman. He refused to tell me and my sisters why..."

"Sisters?" Boomer asked perking up quickly. "Are they hot too?"

I rolled my eyes. Typical boy. "Not unless you have a fetish for demon horns, leathery wings and bitchy angels. Trust me, they're both bad news. The whole reason we couldn't use the Grand was becuse Luna attacked some Estrella freshman and claimed it for themselves. The Academy has a civil war thing going on right now. Everyone keeps fighting but not everyone's sure why." I paused. "I know after Luna's stunt Estrella's going to come back and start an all out territory war."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't be stressing you out after you first got here. Do you think your ready to take the test today?"

Brick looked towards his brother who nodded at him. I was a little jealous of their realationship. They were brothers who actually looked out for each other unlike my sisters and I. "We're ready."

We walked back over to the main building where all the classrooms are. "I can't really run the test by myself because of the magic circle that has to be made. Thus, we need a teacher."

I knocked on the door of the teachers' lounge before pushing it open. Only students who were 'in' with the teachers could get in.

"Hello? Ms. Keane?" I called to the dimely lit room.

"Yes? Blossom is that you? I'm in the back!" I gestured to the boys to follow me but not before putting my finger to my lips gesturing for them to be quiet.

Ms. Keane was my favorite teacher even though I no longer had her. She taught Magic101, a freshman course, and had basically been a mother to me my first year here. Ninth grade was hard year for me considering that was when my sisters and I finally began to break apart. Bubbles was off with Estrella being a princess, Buttercup was falling into a dangerous crowd and then there was me. A nerd with a knack for magic. It was also at that time the school rivalries would start up again after nearly 50 years. I definitely needed another witch to guide me at the time.

Ms. Keane was leaning over a book with a quill in hand. Yes, here we still very attached to the old ways and used things like quills and the ocasional torches.

"Oh Blossom, I'm assuiming these are our new students? Hello there I'm Ms. Keane. I'll surely be teaching you two." The boys made their indroductions and were strangely polite. Why wasn't I surprised? Seemed like the type to woo teachers.

"So even though they're different from the normal new student, I still thoguht we should follow the procedures and give them the test. I just thought maybe there's something The Chairman hasn't told me..." That was true. Maybe they were elemental's or warlocks or even half-bloods whose powers hadn't awaken yet.

smiled instantly convinced. "It's not that big of a hassle. No harm in giving it a try."

She led us out of the teacher's to an empty classroom right next door. It was bare except for a small wooden table with a thin, worn book and a little porcelain box on top.

She opened the box and pulled out something that resembled chalk. She handed me peice and said, "Help me do the circle sweetie."

We quickly went to work drawing a large circle with intricate patterns inside. In the very center there was just enough room for a person. I finished my part and dusted the white powder of onto my skirt. Great, after this I would have to go change my skirt. I returned the chalk to the box and picked up the book. It was guide for the test that explained results, spells, etc.

"So, who wants to go first?" Ms. Keane asked.

"I will." Brick stepped foward unafraid.

I began to explain everything to him, telling him to stand in the center and don't move until I finished the spell.

"Are you sure you know what your doing Red?" He asked smirking at my new nickname.

I rolled my eyes. "Just shutup and stand still. By the way we have the same hair!" That got him laughing.

I opened the book to a bookmarked page and started the chant. The magic circle began to glow a bright, fiery white. Out of thin air, several little spheres rose in front of him. There was ones with water, fire, earth, and air. There was also a little balls of lightning, ice, and a couple other things.

"Brick, I want you to just go with whatever you feel. Reach out to them." Finding your powers wasn't anything easy. I've seen some kids get earth but only be able to talk to plants or move things only out of stone. It was pretty much different for everyone.

I watched Brick hesitate clearly thinking. He reached out to the orb representing water but as soon as his fingers touched it, the orb disappeared. He went to the metal orb and that too disappeared. Finally he froze. Slowly he extended his hand out towards the fiery one. When it didn't break like the rest he held it gently in his hand.

The magic circle stopped glowing and everyhting else disappeared along with it except the small ball of fire. I guess Brick just found his calling. Ironically it was the exact opposite of mine.

I looked over to Ms. Keane who was smiling lightly. She went over to Brick, "Fire. That's a good one to have. Powerful but very deadly at the same time." As Brick close his hand the fire disappeared.

He looked confused as he examined his hand all over. "What happened to it."

"You'll have to learn to control it and use it first." I told him. "It's not a toy." All he did was roll his eyes.

"Boomer," started. Oh right, I almost forgot about him. He was so quiet. "Your just going to the exact same thing as Brick."

He stood in the center of the magic circle but this time I let do the chants. Just from looking I could tell he would have something like water or be like me and be an ice user. I don't know why I thought that, maybe it was his bright blue eyes.

Deep in my thoughts, I didn't notice a certain someone sneek up next to me.

"So... What does this mean for us?" I jumped instantly at the sound of his voice.

"Dammit! Don't do that to me. And there is no _us_ just _you_–"

"Woah Red, didn't mean it that way but I won't turn you down."

"Urgh! Whatever. Well now your going to have to learn how to use your magic safetly and learn all about our world. I heard classes are starting up tomorrow but they haven't made any offical annoucement."

"And how long exactly haven't there been any class?"

"Only a little less than a week. Once we were on break for a month. The fighting's not nearly as bad now but I'm sure something's coming."

Over with Boomer, several of the orbs had already disappeared. His eyebrows were furrowed in confusion and frustration. He moved to the lightning one next and That one was gone too. Now there was one left, metal. Nothing I would've predicted but metal's an extremely useful to have. Boomer's eyes lit up all excited to have found his calling. He reached out to hold the our in his hand and as his fingers grazed it, it dissapered along with the magjc circle's glow. What just happened was on everybody's face.

Boomer's hands dropped slowly to his sides. "What did I do wrong?" He asked .

"Nothing dear. All it means you're not an elemental. Some kids' powers are pure physical. Don't stress too much."

He looked down. "Whatever, I'm going for a walk." With that he walked out but, not before slamming the door on us.

sighed heavily, "Well that went well. About Brick, Blossom dear do you mind showing him the basics?"

I gasped, "Me? Why? I use ice magic and I only studied fire magic for like a month last year!"

"I know but I know I can trust you to make sure everything goes right. You'll do it for me right,"

"Yes of course." Oh great. Ms. keane left saying she still had paperwork to do. I turned to dace Brick who had smirk on his face.

"Guess we get to spend some more time together Red."

"Urgh. Tomorrow meet me in the temporary mess hall at 6:00. That way even if there are classes we can still meet before they start."

I i reached into my sweater vest's pocket, pulling out a gold pockey watch. Hey, I knew it was outdated but besides looking at the sun that was the only way to tell time. It had to be about 7:30 already.

"Let's go, It's just about time for dinner. That is if your still hunry?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

He stomach growled as if waiting for the perfect moment. "I'd never pass on a chnace to dine with you, Red."

Ugh, this idiot.

* * *

Boomer

I slammed the door behind me as I walked out. You know what? To hell with Brick and Blossom and to hell with magic. I definitely didn't wanna return to the room in case Brick was there so I figured I would explore a little. Maybe I would run into Butch or Mitch or something. I pushed open the first door I came too that led outside. The sun had set and the sky was darkening.

I followed the cobble path down to a circle complete with benches and a fountain. I sat down on a bench, slumping over. The sound of fountain was calming and helped lear my mind. Fuck, why was I always finding myself in these situations?

I walked over to fountain to splash some water in face. Running my wet fingers through my blonde hair I got a better look of my surroundings. I could see how someone could get easily lost here. All the buildings looked alike and one path could split up and lead a million different ways. The faint flow of the latern posts against the buildings and the surrounding woods gave off an eerie feeling. I even felt a shiver down my back. Out of the corner of my eye I saw golded lights brighter than the rest. I also heard... laughter?

As I followed the path and got closer it sounded more and more like a party. Honestly, I wouldn't mind getting drunk right now.

"Who are you?"

I let out a small shout at the sound of the tiny voice. I looked around for the source until the voice said, "Down here."

So I looked down at a young girl. She couldn't be more than... 8, 10maybe? She ha these big green eyes, long red hair and frackles that covered her entire body. She wore a crown of white flowers and a simple green dress. Strange enough, she was barefoot.

I've been told I have a way with kids so I crouched down to her eye level. "Hey little girl, are you lost? Where's your mommy?" Who allowed a kid to be out this late?

She made a tiny gasp, crossing her arms over her chest. "Excuse me mister! First of all, I'm not a little kid! Despite my body, I almost 300 years old, human time! Second, I'm not lost! But I know for a fact you are!"

Now it was my turn to be shocked. This little girl was ancient and how did she know I was lost?

"I bet your wondering how I'm so old. I'm fae royalty. I guess in your terms it means I'm a faery princess. In the seelie court time moves differently so I look pretty darn young. Now, I asked you who are you?"

I gathered my wits quickly, to survive in this world I obviously should expect more things like this to come my way. This way I could spend more time thinking if someone might kill me or not. "I'm Boomer, new here. Suprised you don't know that. Apparently everyone does."

"My older sister doesn't tell me anything. My name's Tatiana by the way." She lifted her tiny hand and started running her fingers through my blonde hair. "So soft." She murmured.

"So why are you out here anyway?" I asked. "Isn't there a curfew or something ?"

"Curfew is exactly 10:00 for freshman and it's only 8:00 right now. I'm here for Estrella's late night garden party." She pointed towards the source of light where I was originally heading. "Do you wanna come? We have tea and pastries that just melt in your mouth. Also you can meet my sister and everyone."

I didn't even have to think about my answer. "Sure, just lead the way princess."

She sskipped ahead, green dress swinging. As I rounded the corner, the party came into view. It was in the center of a huge garden behind what was Estrella's dorm. There was tons of exotic looking flowers and lush green bushes and fruit trees. A beautiful willow tree provided shade in the distance. For the party, laterns where hung to provide light for the students who sat at a huddle of white tables.

"Kasey! Alyssa!" Tatiana called out to the first two girls we saw. One had light green skin and short, spiky blue hair. Her ears even came to a point. Maybe, a faery? Her friend had dark skin with a shocking head of long, white hair.

"Whose your friend?" She smiled at me revealing pointy teeth that made me cringe.

"He's Boomer! Did you know he's a human?"

"Of course sweetheart, no need to point out the obvious. Your sister's looking for you by the way."

"Okay, c'mon Boomer."

As we walked away we passed a buffet of food. I reached out to grad a pastry when Tatiana smacked my hand away.

"Don't eat that! Once you eat the food of the fae, you'll become one of us forever!"

I sulked remembering today's earlier events. Being a human is like being shit here. "Better than being a human. I'm already a failure as it is."

She pouted and pulled on my arm hard. Hell, was she strong. "Don't think that way. My kind love humans. Some of us collect them even. The artistic ones especially."

"Gee, that definitely makes me feel better about myself."

Failing to catch my sarcasm, she smiled and continue to pull me along. We stopped suddenly in front of a table near the center. Eveyone sitting there looked to be the beautiful, rich kid. They had a regal air about them as they laughed and drank from champagne flutes.

Tatiana made her way up to a girl who sat at the head of the table. She had long brown hair, and the same green eyes as her. "Sister!"

"Tatiana, what are you doing back? I remember sending you inside only a few minutes ago."

"Oh you did. But, I found someone. My new friend, Boomer."

Taking that as my cue I stepped foward. I figured I needed to use my charm if I wanted to stick around. I took her hand, bringing it up to my lips jeut enoguh to lightly brush it. "Pleasure to meet you."

She raised her chin slightly, from her face I could tell she was impressed. "Ella. Senior head of Estrella and future queen of the Seelie Court. I've heard all about you these last couple of hours."

"I hope all good news."

"I'm not sure about that. Come, have a seat." Ella gestured to an empty chair across the table and I sat in it. She glanced around as if looking for someone and guessing she did started waving them over.

The most beautiful girl I've ever seen appeared next to her. Her golden blonde hair curled down her back perfectly, those deep blue eyes captured everyone she looked at and her body curved in all the right places. She was an angel.

"Bubbles! What took you so long? I've been soo bored without you!" Ella exclaimed.

The angel, Bubbles slid into the seat next to her. "I was inside taking care of some things. Sorry."

Tatiana noticed Bubbles' arrival and ran over to her. Bubbles instantly took her into her lap and stroked her red hair. Tatiana whispered something into her ear that made her smile lightly.

I finally noticed her staring back at me. My face heated up as I looked away apologetically. Great, now she probably thinks I'm a creep. Unfortunately, Ella also noticed the scene.

"You probably think she's beautiful, no?" My face was probably the color of Brick's hat now. "I-I, no! I mean yes I–"

"It's okay. I'd be concerned if you said no. Bubbles darling! This is Boomer, he'll be sticking with us from now on."

I will? I didn't have time to think about it becuase Bubbles was now looking at me again.

"Tatiana tells me about you." She told me. That was all she said to me for the rest of the night.

The party went on and I was full of what Ella assured me was human food and champagne. Somewhere along the line, Bubbles and Tatiana retired inside. I didn't see them leave but when I realized they had, a little part of me inside died. I wanted to see Bubbles, have her talk to me and maybe make her laugh. I would give up my heartbreaker ways just for her.

It was late now and most people had cleared out. I was about to go to but Ella grabbed me before I had the chance.

"Hey Boomsey." And she was drunk. "Come by here tomorrow morning, will yah? Have breakfast with us!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Hey," she leaned in close, "Bubbles will be there."

"Er- I'll be there."

"Aww, you're such a good kid. G'night darling." With that she slauntered off with everybody else.

I finally started off back to my dorm. What a night.

* * *

Butch

Drink, smoke, dance. That was my routine all freaking night. Next to me, Mitch was completely wasted.

A drowned another shot as my eyes darted around the room. It was completely dark with colored lights all around. It was sweaty and smelled liked ass. But, it's one of the wildest parties I've been too. My eyes landed on Lilith, man the girl was one of the sexiest things I've ever met. In that tight, little dress, she worked up a storm on the dance floor. Her eyes met mine as I went over to join her.

Her body pressed against mine as she grinded her hips against. Suddenly she turned around, "Follow me."

"Anything for you." She smiled.

Taking my hand we walked towards the back of the dark room. It was roped off. VIP section I guess . Here things were quiter. Seated on green couches were students with unusually pale, poreless skin and bright, jewel colored eyes. They all had the red colored drinks in hand. As we entered things hushed and all eyes were on us. In center, a small girl stood. She looked about ten, with long black spiral curls and red eyes. She dressed in gothic Lolita style and held a white bunny plush. A tall kid, looking about with black hair tied back into a ponytail stood behind her in a sleek black suit.

The girl's head titled to the side. "Lilly, why did you bring this human here?" Human? What the hell, weren't we all?

"I want to keep this one. There's something ...special about this one I can feel it."

"And just what exactly do you plan on giving me in return?"

Lilith smirked. I felt like now I should be teying leave. Some crazy shit was going on here and I wasn't down for that.

"How about first pick over the fresh supply for the next couple of months?"

"The year."

"Fuck no. Five months or nothing."

"Fine. Mind your language too, it's uncouth for a lady."

Lilith rolled her eyes. She put her hand on the back of my neck pushing me foward towards that creepy girl.

"What the fuck's going on here!?" I exclaimed rubbing my now sore neck.

"Oh shutup and thank me later. Bye bye." Lilith strode out leaving me alone in the room full of freaks.

"Shh, calm down young one. It won't hurt a bit." Thr girl told me. She was close enough now to touch me with her frozen, cold hands.

"Don't. Fucking. Touch. Me!"

Wrong move. Her eyes flashed red and the last thing I saw was red before passing out.

Sorry for the cliffhanger! I couldn't help myself! A couple of reviews might make me write faster though *wink wink.

Review, Follow, Favorite

-Retro


	7. Retro's Guide to the Academy

Retro's Guide to The Academy

And the Supernatural World

Part 1: The Academy

Founded around the early 1800s, The Acdemy is a school for the young supernatural. Despite it's hidden location, it's a very popular school in the supernatural world. The main purpose of its creation is to educate students of their powers and teach them how to control them so they could live safetly in the mortal world. Today students learn to defend themselves, learn their history and even learn about the human's ways. The current chairman is known as the Professor. Not much is known about him…

Part 2: The Supernatural

_The House of Sol _

The house of the sun. This is the house where halflings and magic users belong. Famous for their intelligence and for being peace makers. Notable for their human apparences. For all you know, you passed several in town today…

-Witches and Warlocks vs. Elementals

A common mix-up, the difference between the two aren't always clear. Elementals can only use magic of their element. They are weakest against their opposite (ex. Fire is weakest against water). As expected, the more powerful elements are more rare (ex. Time, Quintessence, Blood). And no, water elementals cannot bend blood. They're two seperate elements. The main difference between them and witches are witches can use all general magic. They can read spells out of books, do chants and use magic circles. Witches ocasionally specialize in a certain element. For example, Blossom who specializes in ice magic. Witches specializing in elements must be very powerful thus, not all witches do. Witches can also have an external source of power. A necklace, hat, even animals can be used to store magic. Unlike elementals who age like normal humnas, witches can live up to 600 years and some have been rumored to live longer…

-Halflings

A mix between the supernatural and human. Not all halfings attend the Academy. If the supernatural side is recessive they are able to live normal human lives. If not, you can find them in the House of Sol. They are never as powerful as a pureblood though. For example a witch halfing cannot be more powerful than a pureblood witch.

-Familiars

All members of the House of Sol share one thing in common: familars. Magical species of animals that can be used as an extra power source. A bond must be formed between two partners in order to harness their power. The more powerful the user, the more powerful the familiar and vice versa.

_The House of Estrella_

House of the stars. Known for being the 'glamorous' side of the mythical world. Don't be fooled by their pretty faces. Famous for their beauty and cruelty, they are the snakes under flowers.

-The Fey

Estrella is only home to faeries of the Seelie Court. The Unseelie Court is another story that we don't want to know about. Seelie Court faeries are light-hearted and playful but also very tricky. They love to give indirect answers. Their magic depends on what type of faery they are but most can use portals. Portals can be created in the Seelie Court to the human world but cannot be created there. The fey are immortal but that doesn't mean they can't be killed. Names are important to the fey. Knowing a faerie's true name gives that person power over them and the ability to summon them at any given moment. Goodluck trying to get the fey to tell you their names!

Glamour is an ability used by the fey that creates illusions. Only other supernatural and humans gifted with the Sight are able to see past it. The Academy itself has a glamour over it so no humans would ever find it.

-Angels & Seraphs

Beautiful and Elegant, Angels are not uncommon in this world. What are uncommon are Seraphs. Unlike regular Angels, Seraphs have three pairs of wings. Ranked higher than Angels, Seraphs oversee Angels and act as leaders. After completing training Angels can take on sevreal jobs. The most popular choice is becoming a guardian to humans against the supernatural. Strange enough, both Angels and Succubus (more so Seraphs) attract people. Not always sexually, people just want to be around them.

-Mermaids, Sirens and Nymphs

These three can basically be considered in the same family. Although there are a few distinct differences. Mermaids gain their legs at age 13. Prior to this they attend school in the water kingdom. Sirens are more violent than mermaids and nymphs. Like the mermaid, they gain legs at 13 too. Water Nymphs or naiads are born with legs can can switch easily between water and land.

_The House of Luna_

House of the Moon. A very fitting name considering most of the students only come out in the night. Muahahah! Home to all the things that go bump in the night.

-Succubus

Beautiful, sexy creatures, it's easy to fall prey to a succubus. A succubus is a female demon who drains the souls of men by sleeping with them. They don't mind blood either.

-Werewolves

Self explanatory. Once your in, there's no leaving the pack.

-Vampires

The last thing they do is sparkle. And they hate the garlic rumor. Vampires can actually go out into the sun but it makes them weak and sensitive. Thus, they try to cover up or avoid it. There are two types of vamps. One is pureblood which means you were born a vampire. Second is halfblood which means you were turned. Humans can only be turned by purebloods. Vampires are one of the few species that has "royalty". There are 5 families that currently rule and consist of some of the oldest know vampires.

-Demons

Hmm where to start? Well to put it short: Demons are creatures from hell who kill humans witout mercy. Did I mention that when you kill them they just come back stronger? Yeah… I don't recommend trying to summon one.

So now you know the ins and outs of the Academy. Be careful with this information and remember not everything is what it seems.

*this guide is subject to change and/or be updated*


End file.
